Spirited Away: The Story Continues
by Ayako Chan
Summary: It has been five years since Chihiro walked out of the spirit world. After a car accident she lost all meomery, even of that world. Now at the age of 15 she takes a walk into the forest by her home. Going into a world fullied with magic and wonder...again
1. Lost Feelings

Kazuko Moto: Hey all! This idea just popped into my head, after I saw the movie. I swear I'm going to buy it! Anyway here is a better summary then on the outside.

It has been five years since Chihiro has been to the spirit world. But at the age of twelve something horrible happened one rainy day, causing her to get amnesia. With the help of friends and family she remembers everything. Everything but a world filled with magic and the unknown. Yet what happens when she takes a walk in the forest near her home and crosses over into the spirit world once again?

Spirited Away 

The Story Continues

Chapter 1 

Young Chihiro walked down the sidewalk of the small city she called home. She stopped and stared at the small river the city had made just a year or so ago.  A soft breeze blew and the ripples of the wind carried along the time of the river.

She jumped down and made her way to the river, she stepped closer and looked at river, kneeling down looking at her reflection. She put her hand on the top of the water, as she did her bracelet fall off. She reached in to get it, but as she did, she saw a pair of hazel-green eyes looking up at her.

She jumped back, at the same second a huge dragon-snake like monster arose in front of her eyes. It looked at her. She crawled back and jumped a little as it came closer.  It's slick body moved like a snake, never leaving her eyes. She moved back until she was completely against the wall of sand. The creature still coming closer to her, it stopped when it was only a few inches away from her face.

Suddenly a deep gentle voice was heard in her head. She listened to it, as if tilling her how to survive. …Remember…remember…remember…

"Remember what," she replied to the voice.

The creature back away a little, then stopped, now only a foot away. It's eyes, glassy with water. It's body, looked wet as well, but it didn't seem like it from the river. It seemed natural, it's glassy hazel-green burned into hers. …Don't you remember?

"Remember, I can't remember anything. What is so important that I have forgotten," she asked?

…Remember the river…Haku River…

"No, I can't, I don't remember anything. I don't know," she screamed.

The creature in front of her getting angrier every minute. She burred her head in her knees, scared, lost, and confused. What could she remember, her whole life flashed by her? Everything that happened in her last three years that was. Everything before that was a blank.

She looked back at the creature, it had its teeth bared at her, and it's black gums showing. As it became angrier, she became scarier. What was she to do?

…Then…die…

At these words, the monster made a quick dash for her. She quickly covered her body with her arms, prepared for whatever was too come.

Chihiro jumped up and sat up in bed. Cold, wet sweat covered her face; she shivered as the cool night air touched her skin. Her curtains on her window blew in the wind. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to her window. She looked out at the stars. She looked a little lower and met the forest.

It was dark and creepy, as it always was, even in the daylight. Her parents had told her that they were at the end once, when she was ten. She had gotten lost for an hour or so. That was just something they told her. Nothing she remembered. Of course she didn't remember, she didn't remember anything. Anything that was before the last three years that is.

~*~

Dark brown eyes looked out over a ledge. A train zoomed by and she sighed sadly. She took a bite from her rice ball sitting in front of her.

"Rin, are you going to watch your days away," a male voice said behind her.

"What about you Haku. You disappear everyday. We're lucky to see you once a week," Rin replied. 

"I have my reasons," he glared from behind.

        Rin ignored his comment and looked into the distance. The water glistened in the moonlight as she looked out and watched.

        As for Haku, he had already walked away and was walking down the stairs. A few giggly girls walked past him as he ignored them, he only one girl who was on his mind. 

        He stopped and stood by the entrance to the bathhouse as a few spirits walked past him. He blindly looked down, not seeing the shadowy figure look at him from in front of him.

        Haku shot his head up and looked at the spirit in front of him. It had a white mask with a blank face, which was their eye. It had very skinny arms that were pointing out lifelessly No doubt in Haku's mind, this was No Face. Haku jumped and looked straight, not blinking once.

"Did Zeniiba find anything out about Chihiro," he asked?

"…Ah…ah…" No Face nodded yes at him.

"What did she find out," Haku shouted.

"I think I can tell you my self," Zeniiba's voice was heard.

        She popped out behind No Face, but was in her little paper bird form. She made a little curtsey bow, and then got up, standing straight up again.

"Well, what did you find," he asked?

"I found that Chihiro isn't so well. As I told you once she was in a horrible accident a few years go. I have found that poor Chihiro does not remember her past," Zeniiba replied.

"Doesn't remember," Haku said looking down.

"She does have dreams of use all, but everyone of them ends up in death," the witch told the young spirit. "But I have a feeling we will be seeing her again, very soon."

~*~

        Chihiro stretched as she walked down her hallway to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. When Chihiro smelt the bacon she shivered for a second, but she didn't know why.

        She entered the kitchen as her father had swallowed his last egg whole. She sat down next to him, and looked at him.

"Dad, do you want my bacon, I really don't want any," she said.

"Sure honey," he said in his deep pig headed voice. (I think he is anyway)

"Are you sure Chihiro, there lots left," her mother smiled at her.

"I'm sure," she said as she took a small bite from her egg.

After Supper That Night

        Chihiro finished putting her shirt on, and grabbed her back packs from her bed. She lifted it and walked out of her room and walked down the hallway past her mom who was in the bathroom putting cloths in the dryer.

        She walked out to the fields in her yard. I few children played next door, and waved happily to her. She smiled and waved to them and made her way down the road. As she did a flash back came to her.

        It rained hard; it was dark, almost like night, but only ten in the morning. Chihiro walked with her book bag and umbrella. As she stepped onto the road off her little dirt road. She saw two headlights coming her way. She continued to walk down the side, knowing the car would only drive by, but it didn't, it didn't slow or anything. It continued to come towards her. It continued to come at her. 

        She tried to jump out of the way, but there was nothing to jump into, no ditch just trees that she wouldn't make it into. There wasn't enough room to jump on the other side of the car. Not enough time. She stood ready for the blow…

"The day this nightmare started," she whispered to herself. 

        She snapped out of her daydream and continued down the side of the road. She walked in silence and tried to get her mind out of the clouds. She stopped and looked beside her. It was the opening to the forest by her house. She didn't have anyway special to go, she was kind of curious to what was up there. So she started to walk up the path.

        The whole path went up hill the whole way. Chihiro sighed as eh started to pant for air. So she stopped and pulled her water bottle out of her backpack and sat on the grassy floor, then started to drink out of her water bottle.

        She lazily turned her head and looked at something behind her. She jumped quickly letting out a little yelp. She stopped and laughed a little. What had given her such a startle was just a small round statue. She laughed a little bit and got back up.

        Then she put her backpack on again and made her way to the top of the hill. She soon made it to the top, now meeting another one of the round statues. Behind that was a huge red brick building. She walked closer and placed a hand on the brick. Soon another flash came to her.

"I want to go see what is on the other side," Akio said. (That's her father right?)

"Dddddaaaaadddd, can we just go," Chihrio wined.

"Akio I don't want to miss the movers," Yuuko told her husband.

"I just want to take a look," he replied to both.

        Chihrio closed her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't like all these memories coming back slowly, confusing her the whole way. She just wanted something that would make a whole lot of sense. At least one thing.

        She sighed once and entered the stone building, hardly realizing what was going on. Slowly she came to the end, now reveling a train station. Slowly she continued on…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: Thank you everyone for at least reading this, now you just need to do one more thing…

Just click the button down here that says. "Submit Review"

Please tell me what you think, this is my first fanfic based on an anime movie. ^-^

See yeah next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Once Again We Meet

Kazuko Moto: I only have one thing to say to all the reviews.WOW!!!!!  
  
I didn't think my story would be this popular, I mean I had ones that were more popular, but this is.wow, pretty good for my first non-Cardcaptor Sakura fic.  
  
And like I said I would, I bought Spirited Away, now I got all my friends Hooked on it. Hehe, bad idea showing it to them, now there hooked on this fic. I mean my best friend threatened me today, because she wanted me to update it. But that's no big deal, cause I know you all want me to update too!!  
  
Spirited Away: The Story Continues  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haku sat near the end of the spirit world, just down where the water that was a grassy field in the human world. The breeze blew through his gray-black hair sending it in different directions.  
  
He turned and covered his eyes from the blazing sun that was about to set in maybe in a few minutes, ten at the most. He stood to his feet and  
  
was about to leave to return to the bathhouse when something in the distance came to his attention.  
  
He froze instantly as his eyes focused on what his eyes had spotted. What he was seeing was a young girl with long chocolate hair tied in a ponytail. Her deep and dark amber eyes matching her hair. She was looking out around the fields. Clearly not knowing that he was seeing her standing on water. To him she looked like she was standing on water.  
  
"Chihiro," he said.  
  
She continued to look around at the clear fields. She seemed dazed at how amazing it all looked, but suddenly she turned and looked in his direction. She was looking blankly at him as if he wasn't there at all.  
  
She started to walk towards the spirit world once again. Haku sat They're glad and shocked all at once. He was glad because he'd get to see her again. Shocked because if she came back, she maybe never get home this time. She was lucky last time.  
  
He wanted so badly to go get her and to get her home, even at the risk of never seeing her again, as long as she wasn't here in any danger, he was  
  
happy. He stepped forward, but the spiritual barrier to the human world held him from moving any further.  
  
Soon Chihiro was only maybe ten feet away from the spirit world. He tried yelling at her to turn back, but still nothing. She still didn't realize that he was trying to warn her. Soon she stepped into the spirit world and her eyes widened as she saw him.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"Chihiro," he said looking at her.  
  
"Where did you come from? And how do you know my name," she asked in scared tone.  
  
"I can't explain it now, but please I have to get you somewhere save," he told her.  
  
"No, I can't," she took a step back.  
  
"Please, if you don't let me help you, then you'll disappear," he said talking a step towards her.  
  
Suddenly Chihiro's eye started to grow heavy and she started to fall back. Haku saw this and jumped forwards, quickly catching her in her arms. He looked at her face; she only seemed to be asleep. Suddenly Zeniiba appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Haku let me take her, she'll be save with me," Zeniiba told him.  
  
"Alright Zeniiba, just please take care of her," he told her.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be save," Zeniiba smiled at Haku. "Because she's wearing the hair band her friends made to protect her."  
  
Haku looked and did see the red hair elastic in her hair that Boa and No Face had made for her. (I know the little fly sized bird made it to, but I Didn't and couldn't figure it out all they called it was the bird or that bird)  
  
"Come to my house later tonight Haku, I'm sure the shock will over come her by then," Zeniiba said.  
  
"Alright," he said.  
  
Zeniiba then took Chihiro from Haku's arms, giving Haku one last nod before as quickly as she appeared she disappeared into nothing.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Kazuko Moto: I know.WAY SHORTER then the first chapter, but I had bad Writers block. So anyway, please, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I will make sure the next chapter is longer.  
  
Thank you all again! 


End file.
